Loki at Stark Tower
by 000Diana000
Summary: Odin sends Loki to live on Midgard with the ones he had once called his enemies. How will the Avengers cope with living with Loki? How will Loki cope with living with his brother's team?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

He spent what felt like ages in the dark cellar the man he used to call father put him. With nothing to do, just sit and think. They even put guards next to the door in case he decided to put some kind of escape plan in motion. As if... He didn't want to get out of there. The dark calmed him as fast as it used to make him angry in the first days of prison. The dark meant that nothing was there. Nothing, nobody. He felt like he was asleep. Not seeing or feeling anything. Maybe it was better that way, as he hadn't been able to sleep since he came there. He had seen over and over the faces of the mortals he had kiiled a while ago. He wondered how many midgardians years had passed since he killed them. Were their families still mourning them? Or had it passed that long that even their families were dead? For him, it felt like yesterday when he so cruelly killed 80 mortals. Their memory still haunted him. Even the ones he didn't see. The ones that died at his own hands were, however the most painful memories. Like that old man he had taken his eyeball out. He remembered how he actually smirked while doing so.

Just the mere tought brought him a cold chill down his spine. Now after who knows how much time, he was finally sorry. For everything. Not only the deaths, but also for the Allfather and..Thor. His once beloved brother. His once closest member of what he had once thought it was his family. It turned out he hadn't been even related to them. It turned out he was a monster, so why not act like one? That kind of thinking brought him here. And everyday he kept hating himself even more. His only hope was that one day, the Allfather will finally find a way to kill a demigod and he will be at peace. It wasn't suppose to be that hard. After all, everything dies. Just like the mortals. All he needed was somebody much more stronger than him to come and kill him. Slowly, painfully, in every way he feared.

That last thought brought him even more painful memories. The Avengers of Midgard. Thor's new team and friends. The last thing he had heard about his brother was just before he got in there. He wanted to find a way to get back to them and to his lady. His light chuckle was echoed trough the dark, empty room. Thor had finally found love. He remembered when they were kids that what Thor had always wanted was love. Not only a father and mother's kind of love. Not even a brother's kind of love. The kind of love he desereved as his brother that Loki was never able to give it to him. The only thing Loki had done to Thor was hurt him. And now he had found a new family. A family that consisted of five different people. Two assassins, a 90 year old man, a big, green moster and a man in a suit., and as the one they call Tony Stark had once told him, he managed to piss each of them off. Not to mention their superrior, Fury, was it? He had to admit they were good at avenging their planet. Their little team he once thought he would be able to turn against S.H.I.E.L.D.

If the Allfather was going to find a way to kill him, he wouldn't say any last words. That would only complicate things. He couldn't say the words that he had wanted to say and hear since he had found out he was a monster, a FrostGiant, 'I still love you, brother'. He wouldn't say that, because that would only make Thor to convice the Allfather not to kill him. Loki deserved to be killed. He deserved to die like he threatened Thor's red-haired friend, the one that actually managed to make him confess he had wanted the Hulk for his plans.

Suddently the sound he hadn't heard since he got in there brought him back from his dream-like state. His eyes flew shot because of the light that came through the now opened door.

There, in the door, stood Thor's big frame.

'Brother' he said quietly

'Broth-Thor' Loki caught himself right at time. It wasn't the moment to call him that. He was sure his brother came to take him to the Allfather to kill him, and he didn't want Thor to change his mind and fight with the Allfather about it.

'I came to get you out.' Thor said, a look of hope in his eyes. A look Loki wasn't able to see because Thor had his back turned from the light that came through the door

'Well, isn't that nice?' Loki said trying to sound as confident as he could 'Two brothers going for a walk. Or you wanted to introduce me your ladyfriend? Jane was it?' Loki pulled the Jane part as he wanted Thor to be as angry as he could so he would not miss him.

'Well, no, brother. Actually the Alfather wanted to speack with you about a rather interesting subject' said Thor, his eyes hardened the moment Loki mentioned Jane

The two brothers left, side by side Loki's cellar and headed to the palace. Just walking through the big cellar, side by side with Thor brought Loki so many memories he had once wanted to forget, but now enjoye remembering, thinking that might be the last time they walked together down these halls.

Unknown to Loki, Thor was having the same thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to write this in the first chapter so I'll write it now: this takes place after The Avengers and has nothing to do with the events in Thor The Dark World as I haven't seen it yet. Not too much Loki in this chapter and I still have to decide where I'm going with this story. Also not much action as I kind of run out of inspiration (already). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

The two brothers finally arrived at the Allfather.

Loki saw him for the first time after who knows how much time spent in prison. As Loki saw he looked the same way he had always remembered. That's when all his childhood memories rushed over him like a fall.

'Dad, dad, look what I found' the four years old demigod skipped through the halls until he reached the Allfather. He then showed the Allfather the little animal he had saved from being killed by other kids. It was a fluffy little thing with little years and two big, brown eyes. His fur was brown and it didn't looked as scared as it had been when the kids tried to kill him. 'His name is Kout, dad. I have just found him outside the palace. Some people were mean to him but I managed to heal him.'

Then the Allfather took the little animal in his big hands and told Loki. 'You are a child any parent would want. I am sure you'll be a great king in the future.'

Loki snapped out of his trance as the Allfather addressed him. Oh, how he wished he could go back in time at the moment before he had found out he was a Frost Giant.

'After a long thought, I have finally come to a conclusion. I have finally decided your future fate, son.' the Allfather expected Loki to snap at him in an extremely impolite way and tell him he wasn't his father. Oh, how he missed the child with hopeful eyes that looked up at him in every living moment. The fact that Loki chose not to make any comment worried Odin, but also made him a little hopeful. Maybe his Loki was still inside somewere, and, that thought only, made him realise he was doing the right thing.

'You will acommpany Thor on Midgard. You will return to Midgard to repair all the tings you hd done. You will be taken care of by Thor's team. They will decide your fate. You will leave right away. Good luck my sons' Odin pushed his luck just to realise Loki wasn't going to correct him. And with one last look at his now not-so-liitle sons, he made a sign they could leave.

Thor had been very nervous about the whole thing. He had always known Odin wasn't going to kill Loki. Not even if he knew how. Odin loved Loki with all his heart. Even after all the horrible things Loki had said. And Thor knew Loki loved Odin too. He had always felt different. But it was one thing to feel it and another to actually be different. He knew that bringing Loki with him on Earth wouldn't magically change everything and make everything right. But he could still try. It was the best plan he had come up with.

Loki had, of course, that Odin tried to get a reaction out of him. He really wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He couldn't apologise because that meant a clean slate and he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to live, not while the ones that he had killed were dead.

As Thor and Loki exited the palace Thor turned around and hugged Loki.

'I've missed you so much, brother. I know you don't consider me your brother, but at least allow me to enjoy this moment. My brother is free. Oh how I dreamt this moment for the weeks that you had been in that prison.' Thor started babbling. Loki decided it wouldn't hurt to hug his brother.

'What do you mean, weeks?' Loki was confused.'I am sure I spent at least a year in that black box'

'Oh, no, brother. The Allfather made it special a long time ago. I wasn't paying attention at the times father told us about it and the other ancient objects. but you only spent weeks there at most..'

Loki couldn't exactly blame Thor as he, too, never paid attention in those times. As soon as they finished speaking, they felt the earth moving under their feet. After that it all went black.

* * *

When Loki opened his eyes the first thing he became aware of was that his entire body was hurting. When he looked around he realised he wasn't outside the palace anymore, but in a strange place he somehow knew he had been before. And that's when it hit him. He was on Midgard! And the place was Stark's house. He made a face as he remembered how the green moster beat him.

He took in the surroundings and he realized he was sitting on a bed into a guestroom, or something like that. As he approached the window he saw that he was, in fact, in one of the highest floor of the building.

While Loki was still unconcious, however, a lot of things happened between a certain demi-god and his team.

* * *

'Thor, I don't exactly care that your father told you to bring him here, I dont want him into my house!' Tony's screams were probably more loud than Thor's,.

'But friend Stark, he has nowere to go' Thor kept on trying to win the fight

'He's not some lost puppy you find on the street, Thor. He a grown man, or god or demigod, or whatever. So the answer is no, Thor, he's not staying here.'

'But friend Tony, you once said that this building, this floor, was for everyone. You boasted about how you have a personalised room for each one of us and that you still have rooms to spare. You told me and to the rest of the team that this floor was ours. Has that changed while I was gone?'

'Of course not, but- You know what? If you want you can ask them. Ask Bruce if he wants to live in the same building with Loki as we still haven't figured out how to control his 'anger issues' as he likes to call it. Or ask Cap if he wants to- well he'd probably agree if you know how to play him, but you don't, Thor. Oh, how about asking Natasha? I'm damn sure she'll want to live next to the only person-god, whatever- that she's been terrified of. But if you even as much as say your brother's name in front of Clint I'll send you to Asgard myself. You don't know how hard he took it, the fact that he killed his own coworkers. You have no idea how hard it was on us all. I don't blame you for returning to Asgard, it's your home after all. You had and still have every right to call this place home, but to ask us to live in the same house with your brother, to see him every day is just to much Thor.' as Tony's expression turned from anger to sadness and anger again, Thor wore the same exression; guilt and as soon as Tony finished his speech, Thor started his own

'I'm sorry, friend Stark, for not being there for you.' and when Tony wanted to say that's not what he meant, Thor cut him off 'I know it is not my job to do, but the Allfather has managed to rule Asgard even before my birth and I'm sure he is more than able to rule it now. All I did while I was back home was try to find a way for my brother to escape the punishment he had to endure. And he did endure a lot, Man of Iron. He was locked in a prison that made time go faster than normal. As on Asgard passed only a few weeks, inside the prison, for him, passed at least a few years. Imagine, Man of Iron, being locked in darkness for years. With nothing to do but think. I know you have been locked by people who meant you no good. Imagine being there for years. He has changed. I've seen it with my own eyes. Even though he stil pretends to be the same person driven by fears and anger, he is not anymore. I did not know that lady Natasha and friend Clint suffered that much, and I am sorry for that. As soon as he wakes I will decide what to do. Now I will go and say hello to the others.' and with that Thor left, as the first thing he did after he got on Midgard wasn't going to meet his all friends, but one. He went straight to Tony to ask him if Loki was allowed to stay. He had put all his hopes in that and now he had no plan B.

* * *

'So what were you and Tony so secretive about? You plan on turning evil and killing us while we're sleeping?' Clint was the first one to ask what everyone was so curious about

After a booming laugh, as he had finally got the sarcasm, Thor answered, 'You have nothing to be afraid of, friend Clint. For tonight at least' jocked Thor hoping to change the subject and, even if they noticed they continued talking, arguing, sometimes screaming at each other or threatening each other. For Thor it was as if he never left to begin with. But his happiness was short because soon he realized they just looked happy. Inside they were all broken. That was why they got along that well. They were the same. Clint and Natasha's memories that come to haunt them in every living moment were, basically, the same as Bruce's fear of hurting everybody, of loosing the control he needs so much.

When Tony entered the room, he had to admit, was a bit scared that Thor told the others about Loki. He didn't mean to scream at Thor like that, but only he knew about their nightmares, how Natasha hadn't had a good nights sleep for many years, how Clint's old nightmares and fears had been shoved away to make place for the new ones. The ones in wich he killed them, not only the agents he had killed, but his team.

Tony, having his fair share of nightmares and sleepless nights, tried to help them as much as he could. He was currently working on sonething to make Bruce turn into Hulk only when he meant to.

But he felt ashamed that he questioned Thor, as soon as he saw them all happy. But Thor was also a part of the team and Tony had to do something for him too. Even if that included Loki. So, after Thor returned to his room, as the journey exausthed him, Tony turned to the rest of the team, who already started bombarding him with questions.

'What happened with Thor?'

'Why did he talked to you first?'

'What were you talikng about?'

And many questions, but Tony realized no one asked if it had somethig to do with Loki. They all suspected him having something to do with Thor's unexpected arrival. Steve, like the leader he is, managed to make them all shut up and asked Tony to explain.

'What happened, Tony?'

'Well...' started Tony unsure how everybody would take it if they knew that Loki was sleeping in a room next to this. Thor had somehow managed to carry him there before speaking to Tony. 'It is about Loki' he quietly said watching Clint's expression of curiosity slowly turning into a poker face. The exact expression he often wore when something he didn't want to talk about would come up. Loki's name had'nt been spoken since the shawarma meal they had after the battle.

'What about him?' The Black Widow compose herself enough to ask the question while the others were still a little shocked

'It seems that the Allfather decided that his best punisment would be sending him here and letting us decide what he can do to repair his mistakes' Tony tried to explain, hoping that the fact that he didn't mention where Loki was at the moment would go unnoticed.

'You didn't agree, did you?' asked Steve, now very concerned about the others. Mostly Clint, who still hadn't moved a muscle since Loki's name was mentioned.

'Of course I didn't. I told him 'no' right away. But Thor's one of us and he needs help. He really thinks Loki's changed.' Tony said hoping they would agree with him, but a part of him hoping they would want to kick Loki's ass back to Asgard

'Yeah, sure. I'll belive it when I'll see it.' Bruce said, turning slightly green as his memories of the last and first time they have seen Loki. How Loki had planned on using the Other Guy to drift the new-formed team apart.

'Where is he?' were the first words coming from Clint's mouth

Everyone turned to face Clint, concern written all over their faces. The great Tony Stark was at a loss of words. He couldn't lie to Clint, yet if he told him the truth, he would hurt him.

'Damn it Stark, I'm not a baby you need to babysit. He could be in the room next to us for all I care.' said Clint getting impatient, but with a look into Tony's eyes he realized how right he had been.

'Clint-' Tony tried

'It doesn't matter. We have to make a decision now.' said Clint mustering as much confidence as he could in that phrase, but he feld his blood run cold at the thought of Loki being next to them.

'Ok, so we don't trust Loki, but we do trust Thor, and he thinks Loki's changed. I honestly have no idea what we can do. Why don't ask Director Fury?' Steve asked

'I don't know if Thor wants to drag S.H.I.E.L.D into this.' said Natasha

'He doesn't have any problem with S.H.I.E.L.D knowing of my whereabouts.' said a voice from outside the open door of the living room they were all in. And only hearing that voice made them all jump in the direction of the voice, but Steve stopped them.

'Show yourself, Loki.' asked Tony with so much hatred in his voice that it scared even the rest of the Avengers

'With pleasure' continued the same voice who belonged to no other than Loki Laufeyson. But he didn't look at all like the powerful demigod they remembered. His frame was much more thin, the smirk that once haunted them in their dreams was nowhere to be seen, his hair longer and dirty as he didn't get the chance to bath before being sent on Midgard. Bruce even felt pity towards the broken demigod.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to let Coulson alive in this fic. I don't know how many of you knew this, but he really didn't die. I started to watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he's alive in the show. Check it out it you don't believe me.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything...**

* * *

'So are we just going to let him stay here? we're going to trust Thor on this? Loki's his brother after all...' trailed off Bruce a little uneasy with the whole situation. Even though Thor had made the impossible to keep them all happy since he got there as he blamed himself for them not having a good night's sleep since the battle, they still couldn't just let Loki sleep in the same building with them without being a little uneasy.

'Yes, we are going to trust Thor on this. We own him that. The real problem is that we can't leave on missions. I mean we can't just leave him here. Even without the Tesseract he's dangerous,' concluded Clint. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Loki controlled him, but for Thor's sake, he was working on it. Thor apologised for what his brother had done to them but that didn't change anything. They all still had mental scars because of Loki.

'We can let Thor stay here with him. We usually have missions that require being undercover or just being quiet, so I don't think he will be of any help with his rather loud personality.' suggested Natasha.

'Then I shall stay home with him.'replied Thor. 'But if you ever need my help in a mission do not hesitate to contact me.'

As they all agreed on that, the rest of the day was not without incidents. Tony had to explain to Thor about Jarvis and almost everything in the house. Loki stayed in his room all the time, not bothering to get out for meals.

'So, Thor, how did this happened?' Steve asked the question that had been bothering them all since the two god's arrival. When Thor trew him a look that said he didn't understand what steve was referring to, he continued 'With Loki, I mean. What happened to him?'

Thor's eyes became clouded with memories. 'Well you remember I suppose that he isn't my brother by blood. That never mattered to me, of course, but to him was another story. He become this person that destroyed cities and wanted to rule. After we caught him, I took him on Asgard, back home. There father put him in prison, just until he decided what to do with him. He had been imprisoned a few weeks I think. I took him to the Allfather and he sent us here. He said Loki had to make up for his past mistakes and that he trusted me and my friends to do what we think is better.' he threw each of them a thankful look and continued. 'Thank you for letting him stay. I know how hard it is for you.'

Tony was the first to break the silence that followed Thor's speech.' It's ok, buddy. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I tought.. I mean it's not everyday you get the chance to let a crazy god sleep in your hose, is it?'

'So what have you done since our mission toghether?' asked Thor trying to cheer up the mood.

'Well not much. The usual, save the planet, save a few lives.' replied Clint nonchalantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki was caught in his thoughts. He sat on an armchair and looked trough the window. It was a noce, warm day. The city was as he remembered: crowded and full of dirt. Even the air was foul. His thoughts travelled to the people in the other room. He had to earn their trust if he ever wanted to leave this planet. The question was how?

* * *

At Fury's call, the Avengers left for a new mission so Thor had nothing to do. He decided to find Jane, but decided against it. He had to help his brother as he had promised his father. Thor headed to his brother's room. He found Loki sitting in an armchair.

'To what do I own the pleasure?' asked Loki, a sarcastic smirk playing on his lips

'Do I need a reason to visit my brother?' came Thor's confident answer

'Your brother no, but me, yes. Have your friends left you?' asked Loki in fake curiosity as he had heard, of course, when the Avengers left.

' Yes, they left on a mission already.' said Thor, ignoring Loki's first sentence 'You have to be quite proud of yourself, being the reason one of the most powerful team I've ever seen had been formed. If you hadn't killed the son of Coul, you would have probably won.'

' Thor, I don't know what kind of mind games are you playing, but you know as well as I do I only hurt the mortal.' came Loki's confused answer.

' That can not be true, bruther. Director Fury told my friends he died.'

' Then Director Fury must had lied to them. I did not kill the mortal. He was brave, he kind of reminded me of you so I decided he deserved to live.'

' I shall speak with my friends about this. Now, how about a walk outside, brother? Being imprisoned must have been hard on you.'

The two brothers wandered off the streets of New York. Not too far from the tower though, as they didn't want to get lost. The city was even more crowded from down than Loki had seen from his room. He was still surprised the Avengers let him stay here. He knew they probably would watch his every move, but that did not angered him at all. He would have done the same if he had been in their place.

The two gods watched as nobody looked strange at them. Wearing the clothes Stark gave them wasn't a bad idea after all. The city was full of lights, cars and people. What they didn not know, was that on the other side of the city, a fight was taking place.

* * *

A group of people watched helplessly as a floating car was heading in their direction. Just a few seconds from the impact, they all closed their eyes and waited their death. But it never came. Each of them slowly opened their eyes to see a green monster holding the car as if it was a toy. from behind the monster a man dressed in America's colours told them to run and hide.

That part of the city was far from safe. Cars were flying everywhere, road signs, practically everything made of metal was flying . In the middle of this chaos stood a single man. A white-haired old man with a strange costume. The Avengers did the impossible to save as many people as they could, but there were too many.

'Stark, I told you to leave already!' shouted Captain America as he watched the red and gold armoured superhero trying to help some people from under a crashed car.

'How many times does it take for you to realize I don't take orders when I think they're idiotic orders. And let's not forget I don't play well with others' he shouted in an exagerrate manner while staring at the red-haired assasin

'How many times do I have to tell you to grow up already.' was Natasha's angry response to Tony's childish behaviour.

She was also busy trying to convince the police they didn't have to help them. It was the same in every mission...

In the middle of trying not to have a car fall on him, Tony made a promise he will listen to Steve next time. His suit started to tighten around him and his arms started to move themselves, without him controlling them. 'Guys! Heads up!'.

Tony was right. The white haired mutant, also known as Magneto smirked in pleasure as he watched the concerned expression turning into fear as Iron Man's hands started to move in every direction. The moment passed fast and they started making their way towards him. His smirked turned into a cruel smile as a truck hit Hulk from behind.

'Get out of there!' shouted Steve at a old lady who wanted to hide inside a building. Everybody was safer outside tan inside. When he saw the lady didn't react at his shouts, he ran towards her and lifted her up. He headed towards a police car.

'Take her out of here and stay as far away as you can from cars or other metallic objects' he instructed in the same voice he had used over a thousand times already

A few seconds after the police officers disappeared around the corner, Steve realised something wasn't right about his shield. Then his eyes widen as realisation hit him. His shield was made of adamantium steel-vibranium alloy. He never got to finish his thought as he felt his shield press him against a wall so hard he was barely breathing.

Hawkeye gasped as he felt something hit him from behind. He didn't even got to scream as he became unconscious and fell off the building he was trying to hump on Magneto from behind.

Magneto stood still, floating on a piece of metal, as if he had nothing to do with the chaos. The only expression seen on his face was joy. As he heard Clint fall off the building he said 'Fools, have you not learnt your lesson yet? You cannot win. The humanity is doomed no matter how many so-called superheroes whose powers came from experiments gone wrong or some toys for little kids trying to look like grown-ups defend it. We are the future.'

But no one listened to him as they watched Clint fall off that building. Natasha came out of her hiding place next to Magneto and started running in Clint's direction, hoping to catch him before he hit the groud. Tony watched as his friend fell and cursed Magneto and himself for not being able to move at all. Steve was doing the same thing while Hulk started to run too, one thought in his mind. 'Catch'.

Clint opened his eyes a few seconds later and all he realized was that he was falling. He was falling fast. He reached for one of his arrows to stop his falling to death. 'Oh, no' he tought as he realized he didn't had any arrows. He became suddenly extremely aware of the fact that this time, he was really falling to his death. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for impact. But it never came.

'I got you, friend Clint' came a booming voice from somewhere near Clint.

* * *

**A/N:I put Magneto here because he's my favorite villain from Marvel (beside Loki, of course). Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

'Good to see you're back on the game, buddy' said Clint relief written all over his face. Thor smiled warmly at his friend.

'Good to be back. Now shall we 'kick his ass' as you so graciously put it?'

'Let's go.' Clint stood up and looked around. Cap was hitting his shield, Hulk stopped his running as he saw Clint was all right and returned his attention to the floating man above him. He trew cars at him (not a very good idea) and Natasha disappeared again, probably trying to sneak behind Magneto.

Thor flew towards the mutant, trying to hit him with his hammer. Of course, he first had to dodge every metal made object coming his way. The mutant looked like he didn't even see Thor as his attention was focused on Hulk, who was dangerously close to him.

'Oh, enough of this nonsense'. And with these words Magneto controlled the metal around Hulk and transformed it into a cage. When the Hulk saw himself trapped, it triggered long forgotten memories and started to hit the bars as hard as he could. It did no good, as the cage looked untouched. Hulk's unfocused gaze moved from left to right as he smashed the cage. He roared when he had realized the cage was intact.

Thor headed towards the caged monster and hit the cage too, with his hammer. Still nothing, but at least the mutant took notice of him.

'Oh, it can't be Thor, the god of thunder himself, can it?' and seeing that Thor wasn't going to respond he continued. 'I'm quite a big fan of your brother's work here. He's here too, I suppose'

Then a terrible scream was heard. The scream came from Captain America himself. All eyes turned to him. He was still trapped by his shield in Magneto's plan to cage the most powerful ones away from their team. Steve looked terrified so the others turned around to see what made him scream like that. Iron Man was being thrown around like a leaf in the wind. The suit hit a building and passed through another coming out on the other side.

'Stark! You alright?'

'Tony!'

'Man of Iron!'

Each Avenger tried in vain to talk to their friend. No answer came. Suddenly Natasha jumped out of nowhere on the plate of iron Magneto stood. Natasha took out of her suit a sharp object made of wood, yet hard enough to kill.

'Well hello there!' Magneto acknowledge her presence without turning around. Before Natasha had time to hit him, two blades of steel threw themselves around her neck and feet and another one hit her in the head, making her fall. She was lucky Thor caught her.

'It seems that today is raining with assassins' tried Thor to lighten up the mood,

He also tied to help her free herself from the steel bracelets that tied her hands and feet together, but it was no use.

'Go help Stark already! I'll manage'

Thor flew towards The flying suit and tried to catch him. Everytime he got close enough to touch Tony, Magneto crashed him into another wall. It was like an endless game of cat and mouse. Thor had enough and he threw himself with all his force into the suit and tried to put him down. At first it was extremely hard but it became more easy as they got close to the ground. Thor's eyes opened wide with fear as he realized what was Magneto going to do. He didn't have time to let go of Tony as he felt pain.

Steve watched helplessly as Thor and Tony hit the ground. He sighed in relief as Tony got up almost immediatley, but then he remembered Magneto was controlling him.

Steve realized the pressure that kept him almost glued to the wall wore off, so he let go of the shield and rushed to Thor's side. The god was lying on his back, unconscious.

'Thor! Do you hear me?' Steve tried to bring the god back to reality.

Thor's eyes flew open and Steve took a step back when he saw the murderous look in the blonde god's eyes. Thor, as if he didn't notice Steve, took off with all his force and headed towards Magneto,

While all the Avengers were dirty and full of blood, the mutant didn't have a scratch, nothing to remind of the battle that was taking place. He was extremely happy that the best of the best heroes that fought for the human race were so easy to win against. He watched amused as the angry god made his way towards him. He let it come near enough to think he was going to win, and then hit him. Not with a car, a road sign or anything else, but with his own hammer. He observed as the god's expression turned from anger to confusion and anger again. The god tried to reach the mutant once again, but was again hit by his most precious weapon. Giving up trying to fight the mutant directly, Thor's attention focused now only on his hammer. If he didn't knew any better he'd think it was possessed or that he was drunk. But unfortunately it wasn't any of that.

Clint, after realizing it did no good trying to help Stark, focused his attention on Magneto again. He didn't have any idea how to take him down. Nothing seemed to be powerful enough as the old mutant was still without a scratch as he was before the chaos had begun. Clint's eyes followed his team members. Thor was having a hard time, fighting his hammer, Tony was still flying around, but fortunately, Magneto stopped shoving him in buildings. He wanted to try to contact him again, but decided against it. It was no use after all. They all already tried that. Clint now only hope Stark was only unconscious. He watched as Steve stood still, thinking of a plan, maybe. Magneto smirked again. That sent shivers down Clint's spine. He followed the mutant's eyes and saw to his horror the Captain America Shield flying like a giant frisbee towards Steve. Hawkeye took one of his lost arrows from under a rock and aimed at the shield. The arrow hit the shield, as expected, but it didn't change his trajectory. 'Damn those mutants' thought Clint as he shouted Steve's name followed by the words 'turn around'

But it was too late, as before the captain had time to turn, the shield hit him full force, and Hawkeye watched helplessly as Captain America fell onto the ground. 'god, Cap too. How many of us has he took out?' Clint thought. He realized Natasha was missing.

'Nat?' Clint tried to contact her.

'I'm a little busy right now, Clint' came her answer.

Clint looked around, trying to see what happened to her, as her voice sounded somehow hoarse. It didn't took him much to see the mass of red hair practically glued to a random building. She seemed to be caught around her neck to the said building.

When Clint started to run towards the building, Nat stopped him

'Go help Bruce. He went in that way' Nat said, pointing a direction that would take him out of the chaos. The two of them had been partners long before the Avengers, and he knew her better than he knew himself, so when she told him to go help Dr. Banner, it meant that he actually needed help, and that Clint didn't have anything to help with there.

A pair of blue-grey eyes watched amused as the archer ran away. 'Fools' he said 'you think of yourselves as heroes, when in fact you are just a bunch of scared little people, aren't you?'

He became bored out of his mind of this so-called fight. It couldn't pass as a kindergarten fight. He watched as the god was knocked out too, by his hammer. He looked at the floating suit. Nothing more than just a toy in his hands. Just like the rest of the people. Humanity was overrated. Just a bunch of monkeys, waiting to be destroyed by the more evolved individuals. Mutation is the next step to evolution. He actually felt pity towards the broken team. They had some potential. Only if his plan to turn the humanity into mutants had worked... But Magneto wasn't the one to dwell on the past. He lived for the future and now that he had seen in fact how weak were even the most powerful humans, he was ready and had no doubts. He was doind the right thing.

* * *

While everybody's attention was focused on Thor falling, Bruce, now in his normal size managed to sneak out of the cage. Magneto hadn't thought about the fact that Bruce was, in fact, able to return at his size, again. He knew of course about that, but tha mutant knew Dr. Banner would pass out after he de-Hulked. Bruce was, of course, exhausted and famished, but he had a plan and was focused on putting it in action. His plan had more chances not to work, as it was entirely based on one particular person's choice. If the said person decided he would go on with it, Magneto would be defeated. If not...well, Bruce didn't have enough energy to think about the other alternative as well. He just hope it would all work out. He slowly creeped out behind Magneto and ran in the same direction Clint would, in a few minutes.

Clint, not having just returned to normal size from the Hulk size, had more energy than the good doctor, so he caught up with him. Bruce was running a few feet ahead of him and didn't seemed like he was going to stop any time soon.

'Bruce!' Clint shouted from behind him. Bruce wasn't expecting company, so he was a bit confused.

'Why aren't you with them?' asked Bruce, yet not stopping from his jogging.

As I said, the doctor had little energy left, so it wasn't hard for Clint to keep up with him. 'Why aren't you?'

'I have a plan, and since you are here, you're going to help me.' Bruce didn't expect an answer as he kept on 'It's probably going to be a little hard for you, but for the sake of this city, you have to forget the past.'

Clint blinked a few times before answering, clearly very confused, but he trusted Bruce's state of mind. 'Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?'

Clint's eyes grew wide as he saw towards what building they were heading. 'No! Bruce! What do you think you're doing? He isn't going to help us!' Clint's voice grew more annoyed with each word as he still eyed the building with a big 'A' on top of it like it was going to attack him

'You don't know that. And besides it's the only way we'll know if he really has changed'

Clint, still weary of the plan was the first to enter the building with Dr. Banner right behind him. 'You are going to talk to him. And you better hope he's gonna say yes, because if he's not, I'll punch you both, since I'm out of arrows.'

Bruce took that as a sign of approval of his plan, so he pushed the button of the elevator and it took then to the last floor of their home.

When the door opened, they were shocked to see the God of Mischief himself, watching TV in the living-room. If not for his long black hair, they would have thought of him as a stranger. Loki's eyes shot up from the remote and met theirs.

'Well hello' he said, no emotion crossing his face.

'There's no time for greetings now.' Clint grunted. 'We need you'

Loki was certainly not expecting this so his eyebrows went near into his hairline. He had, of course heard on the 'news' about the mad man with strange metal-controlling powers that was trying to take over New York. He had even allowed himself a bitter-sweet smile as he realized he had done the same and yet look where it got him. He felt pity for the 'mutant' as the men call him. But he knew the Avengers were going to win. No matter who they fought, they always won and he respected them for that. Yet never in a million years, and being a god and all that he had that much time and even more, he would have thought that the great Avengers, more especially, the great Hawkeye and Hulk would come to request his help.

When Bruce saw Loki wasn't going to answer, he tried to explain as fast as he could, because they were kind of out of time.'We need your magic. I understand if you don't want to, but you were sent here to -'

'Yes, I get your point, Dr. Banner and I will help you with anything that is in my power.' Loki stated as if he was talking about the wather, and not about him, fighting on the 'good side'.

'Ok, then. Take what you need for your magic thing and let's go already. Magneto isn't waiting for us to come back. He's still destroying a city and we stay here and chit-chat.' Clint was doing a wonderful job keeping his temper in check. He was focused only on killing Magneto and not on his hate of Loki.

Loki nodded and followed them out of the door. He did not tell them for he did not want pity from his former enemies, but using magic drained him nowadays. It probably had something to do with the Allfather's revenge on him, but even a simple multiplication spell was now the equivalent of 3 days without sleep for a mortal. He shook his head as they ran towards the center of the chaos. Now it was not the time to think about his health. Now he had to help his brother. Even if he wasn't going to tell him, Loki had been concerned about Thor ever since he left to help his friends. Loki tried to make Thor stay, telling him the rest of the Avengers would deal with the mutant, but Thor didn't listen to him. 'When did he ever?' tought Loki sadly. But Thor was brave and that was something Loki secretly admired about his brither.

Clint had been so shocked that Loki had accepted to help them without a second thought that he almost asked him about it. He decided against it as now it wasn't the time to wonder 'why'. Still it disturbed him greatly. He made a note to himself to ask the god and so did Bruce.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, guys. I hope you like it! **


End file.
